


Naughty Stable Boy

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cum Bulge, Deep throat, Non con tag for dub conning a horse, Other, beastiality, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lio gets fucked by a horse, I don't know what else to tell you.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

He had free time this morning; the cows had all been milked, the hens fed and their eggs gathered in a basket. He had even managed to trim the hedges and all that was left was to wash the horse. A simple task that took him no real effort at all, he always took his time with it just to make the day last longer. 

Gathering up the pail and brush, Lio made his way over to the stable house, a smile on his face. Once inside, he paused to take in a deep breath, eyes on the beautiful animal inside. Such a majestic stallion; over six feet tall and just as long with an absolutely luxurious mane, he ran his fingers through it with glee. Soft, glossy and without a single snag or knot, it made him sigh. The horse for his part merely whinnied, bumping his snout into the farm boy's hand, no doubt looking for a treat or more pets. 

Smiling, Lio set his pail down so he'd have both hands free to run them over the animal's long face, nails lightly scratching into the fur as he cooed at the horse.

"Hey, handsome, no treats for today but I have your second favorite~" he spoke to the stallion as if it were a person, dragging the brush through its fur as he droned on about his day.

"The hens were particularly fussy today; Jessica scratched me on her way to the corn meal. You would think that crazy old hen hadn't eaten in days! The scratch isn't so deep though; barely bled much, she just surprised me is all." The horse snorted, almost like a chuckle and the boy grinned. "Yup! All in a day's work, nothing I can't handle." 

His brush was hovering over the stallion's hind legs now, running through the powerful thighs built for nothing but speed and power. How Lio wished he had legs like those, capable of running for miles at top speed without tiring. Horses were quiet a stunning species, he couldn't help admiring the creature beneath every stroke of the brush.

A truly remarkable animal

Stunning

Beautiful

Majestic

"Oh wow....this part always gets me, handsome...." He paused when his brushing brought both his gaze and his hands down to the stallion's private area. Particularly the very large ball sack larger than his closed fist; dark, dark, dark with veins lightly bulging the surface. Lio traced them with a finger, glancing over the horse's hindquarters to see the animal gazing back at him with its deep brown eyes. 

The farm boy swallowed- tried to now that his mouth was suddenly dry, "sorry bud, just kick me if I'm doing too much okay? I just....want to...try something." He trailed off, fingers lightly stroking the wrinkled surface; face close enough to inhale the stallion's musk. His pants were slowly growing tight, member twitching to hardness beneath the fabric. 

He shouldn't be doing this, it was wrong, no? To have one's hands on an animal's privates, stroking and fondling their ball sack, rubbing their nose against the warm skin. Lio breathed out a heady sigh, gaze becoming hooded as his tongue slipped from between his lips.

_ Just a little taste, just a bit _ .... Lio ran his tongue over the warm surface, following the path of one of the many veins. The stallion made no move to kick him, standing rather passively as the farm boy grew bolder. Took longer strokes with his tongue, fingers gently squeezing the stallion's large balls. Lio pulled away to watch his saliva paint the animal's skin in a light sheen, flicking his tongue over his lips before leaning forward again. Sucked on the skin with delight, humming to himself as his pants grew uncomfortable now.

As Lio kissed and sucked on the testicles, his hands slid forward, reaching for the stallion's sheath. Even tucked away inside, its dick was just so  _ big _ ; his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't even close his fingers around it fully, having to use both hands to lightly grip the length and gently coax it little by little. Slow stroke by slow stroke while he lavished the balls with tongue and lips alike.

The stallion snorted, legs shifting a bit but otherwise continued to hold still as the farm boy stroked it to arousal. Inch after thick inch of dick was pulled out by Lio's hands until he had to crouch as the massive length hung towards the ground.

Going on a rough estimate, he would say it was at least sixteen inches; the color just as beautiful as the creature it belonged to. Mottled pink and brown at the head, slowly fading to a deep, dark brown towards the base. 

_ And it's gorgeous _

Lio swallowed again; his mouth now watering at the sight. He could treat himself to another taste; he deserved it for such a good job today and the horse still hadn't kicked him yet, surely it was okay. 

"Remember, just kick me if I'm doing too much." He was already crouching again, lifting the stallion's large cock head towards his lips. Up close it looked impossibly large; bulging veins running all along the length while the head was framed with pebbled skin. Lio ran his tongue over those little raised bumps, kissing the slit right in the center. It was so large he could dip his tongue inside, poking at the hot interior with a lustful sigh. 

Bitter and salty with just the barest hint of pre, Lio swirled his tongue to the best of his ability, groaning under his breath. At this point he was sure the stallion wasn't going to push him away, most likely enjoying itself as well. The thought, true or not, pushed him to try fitting the large cock head into his mouth. 

It was a hard, hard stretch; one that left his jaw straining but Lio pushed through, groaning again once he managed to get the whole thing into his mouth. And it was only the tip, the musk wafting off of it strong enough to make him light headed. He swallowed around the head, waiting for his mouth to adjust, breathing through his nose. 

_ So good and I haven't even started sucking yet…. _ his eyes slid closed, fingers closing around as much girth as he could manage, taking light strokes as he flicked his tongue over the head. It was so warm, so hot in his mouth and under his fingers; feeling the animal's heartbeat thumping beneath its skin as he serviced it with increasing abandon. 

Lio suckled on the head more, pushing forward just a little to take more of it into his mouth. Now that the hard stretch was already past, he could fit the rest with ease.

Well not really when he still had fourteen inches of length to try sucking down. At the least, he wouldn't have to fret about stretching his jaw more. No, instead he had to keep himself from gagging as he slurped down another three inches of horse cock. What he couldn't immediately fit at the moment, Lio stroked with his hands; twisting and flicking his wrist.

Saliva dripped down his chin, leaking from the corner of his mouth. He hummed again, stroking faster as he dipped his tongue into the horse's slit again. More pre was building there, watery and bitter but he swallowed it all the same. Couldn't help sloppily bobbing his head up and down, breath huffing through his nostrils.

Lio's heart pounded in his chest as he forced more of the animal's thick cock into his mouth, down his throat until he was sure the bulge reached all the way down to his collarbone. He should have been choking, close to unable to breathe and yet his only struggle was jerking the stallion off fast enough.

The animal was snorting and shifting above him, whinnying softly. Such a pleasant surprise; Lio moaned, slurping around the thick member as more pre mixed with his own saliva.

The stallion whinnied again, louder than before as it began to  _ move _ . Short but powerful thrusts that forced its cock deeper into Lio's throat, surely touching his collarbone now as he choked around the broad head. But he didn't pull away- couldn't really as he groaned. It was too much to resist, having such a powerful animal use his mouth and throat like an extra large cock sleeve.

His eyes were nearly rolling back as he bobbed his head in time with the horse, gurgling around the length as it went deeper and deeper. His hands still held tight to the length, stroking when he could find the presence of mind to move his hands, vaguely aware of how close they were to his face.

How close the horse's balls were to his face

Almost the entire length was pushing in and out of his mouth, coating in enough saliva to slide with lewd ease. Lio was openly moaning now; again and again as if the horse were fucking his ass and not his mouth. The pleasure of sucking the animal off so strong he was sure his pants were soaked in his own pre now. Every subtle movement had his straining cock brushing against his underwear and tight, tight pants, he just couldn't take it anymore. Lio fell back with a startled and choked noise, the horse's cock slipping out of his mouth with a wet pop. 

Above him, the stallion reared for just a moment, snorting and shaking its head as if upset that Lio had pulled away so suddenly.

He pulled himself to his feet, hands running up and down the animal's side to calm it. "Shhhh, shhhh, don't worry I'm nowhere near done just yet. I only want to try something." 

Once the stallion calmed down, Lio quickly stripped himself, not surprised that there was a large wet spot on the front of his briefs. He rubbed the wet fabric teasingly, biting his lip as pleasure tickled his spine.  _ So wet, so good _ ; he hadn't realized he was fully stroking himself with his underwear until the horse snorted again, jarring him to attention.

"Oh! Sorry, I got distracted so easily…." The wet underwear was removed and tossed to the side with the rest of his clothing, Lio running his hands up and down his body as he gazed at the horse once again. Was he really going to do this? 

_ Was there any reason to stop now? _

The horse was watching his every move; massive cock erect and glistening between its hindquarters, a sight so tempting Lio couldn't resist stroking himself again. He knew he would regret this later, but for now, he fully threw himself into the moment. Ducked beneath the animal again, positioning the much larger length between his thighs and under his own much, much smaller dick. 

He pressed his legs together, bracing himself by holding onto the horse's forelegs. The size difference was incredible, only serving to arouse him furher as Lio slowly rocked his hips. Sliding the horse's length between his thighs with hesistant movements.

His saliva from earlier along with his and the horse's pre quickly began to moisten his skin, making it easier for him to grind on the length between his legs. Feel the heated skin rubbing against his own as sinful friction built between the two of them. 

Lio's confidence built as he rocked faster and faster, leaning forward with a sigh as he all but rode on the stallion's cock. Every little rub and stroke of skin on skin had him burning hotter, breathing heavier as he fully immersed himself in the act. His hole twitched every time the horse's flared head brushed against his balls, begging to be penetrated and filled. The mental image of having such a thick and long piece of maleness in him was enough for Lio to shudder, bucking all the faster on the horse's length.

With a whinny and another snort, the horse reared slightly before it too began to move. Bucking and thrusting hard enough to set Lio bouncing on its cock, bumping his shoulder repeatedly into the animal's under belly. 

"That's it, that's it, boy, faster!" He laughed breathlessly, matching the horse's tempo buck for buck. But it was hard to hold on, each thrust making his hands slip that much more from the stallion's forelegs.

The idea came to him suddenly; to slowly inch forward with every hard thrust until he reached the stable fence, gripping the wood to hold himself up. 

Clever animal that it was, the horse mimicked his movements, draping its forelegs over the wood and pulling itself closer to Lio's small body. The change in position added more angle, truly bouncing Lio on its length; wet noises of skin slapping skin filling the stable.

Lio tossed his head back as he grinded against the large cock, squeezing his thighs together to generate even more friction. Panting as his hair began to stick to his face. It felt so good, so good and he still wanted more. He  _ needed  _ more; his hole was still twitching erratically, begging and begging to be filled. Of course he wouldn't resist satisfying it- his own needs- for long.

He would definitely regret this later; that he was sure of without a doubt.

And none of it stopped him from pulling his ass cheeks apart to reveal the ring of muscle that was his back entrance. Pushing himself back just as the stallion thrust forward and with a pop and a bright spark of pain, the animal had its cock head inside him.

And kept moving

Pushing more of its thick length into Lio's tight, tight body. Forcibly stretching his insides as he groaned and writhed on the length, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. Each thrust deeper inside was another sharp sting of pain; stretching and possibly ripping his skin but Lio held on. Bit his lip to keep from crying out; panted harshly to keep himself from crying and tears still escaped his eyes.

At the least every thrust in and out hurt less and less, dull pleasure slowly making its way into his system until Lio wasn't so much writhing on the horse's cock as he was grinding back into it again.

He could feel the flared head bulging and poking his belly from the inside, stretching the skin lewdly as he held himself up with the stable fence again.  _ Harder, harder, harder. Faster, don't stop it's starting to feel so  _ **_good_ ** _ now! _ Lio grunted and moaned as the large cock speared him again and again, gravity playing a heavy part in helping the animal fuck him senseless.

His tongue hung from his mouth, head down as the pleasure quickly took over his mind. Until all Lio could feel and think about was thick, fat horse cock molding his entire body into the perfect cock sleeve. Until he was arching his back with a loud and broken cry, body shaking hard as he thrust back into the hard length over and over. Trying to take it impossibly deep into his body. Until Lio felt the stallion's massive balls slapping his thighs hard enough to redden the skin.

It should have hurt but to Lio's lust addled mind, it only felt as if someone were spanking him, making him shudder with every meaty smack. It was divine bliss, so good, so deep, so  _ hard _ ! He could faintly hear himself begging for more; voice hoarse as if he had been crying out loudly all along. Trembling from the force of the powerful animal behind him; fucking him so  _ good _ , Lio's legs could barely hold his weight. He was certain he was only still standing because of the horse's large length keeping his body up as if he were a kinky hand puppet.

The stallion reared with another loud whinny, upping its pace dramatically. Each thrust now felt like a punch to the gut, taking Lio's breath with each one and leaving him gasping. His moans now echoing cries of ecstasy as he wriggled and grinding on the cock inside him. Body shaking as the large balls slapped his skin harder. Until Lio arched his back again, head tossed back as he  _ screamed _ ; his orgasm hitting him like a bolt of lightning. 

Thick strands of cum spurted from the head of his cock, getting onto the stable fence and staining the wood. His inner walls rippling and twitching around the stallion's cock, squeezing it until the animal reared with one last whinny. Lio's groan was woozy as he felt the first thick, thick squirt of horse semen jet inside him.

And they just kept coming, again and again, so thick each one rounded his belly just a bit more as the horse continued to buck into him languidly. Its orgasm lasted a good twenty seconds, pumping Lio full of enough cum that he looked several months pregnant, bloated belly hanging nearly to his thighs.

Shakily, Lio ran his hands over the taut surface, moaning to himself at the full feeling. "God, so good…" 

Yet he couldn't enjoy it for long, the horse was pulling away; taking each of those delicious inches with it. He groaned at the feeling of it stretching him on the way out, the large flare stretching him even wider just before it popped out. The relief was strong enough for Lio to shudder and he clenched his thighs, trying to hold the cum inside him for as long as he could manage.

A losing battle all the same, it still leaked out, dribbling thickly from his gaping hole, down his backside and between his thighs. Enough to form a decent sized puddle at his feet. Lio groaned shakily at the sensation, dipping a hand between his legs to capture some of the cum with his fingers, slipping them into his mouth to lick clean.

It was fun but now both he and the horse needed a bath and he told himself this one moment of giving into his wild urges would never happen again.

_ Hopefully _


	2. Back at it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio decides to take his horsey friend on a little walk.

He had told himself he wouldn't give in to those urges again and yet a week later, Lio found his thoughts preoccupied with the time he had spent with his horse. That day where a wild thought became a very sexual reality. Just recalling how it had felt to have his body completely and totally filled to the brim with hard cock served to make his pants uncomfortably tight. It left him waking in the middle of the night, his underwear soaked as snippets of a half forgotten dream flitted through his mind.

Even in the waking hours, Lio would find his gaze straying from the horse's face to its groin; guilt worming its way into his heart. Just because the animal hadn't kicked him away didn't mean that what he had done was any less okay. It had been a moment of weakness on his part and he couldn't blame the horse for it either. It was just doing what any other animal would do when aroused.

But that wasn't even the worst part of it; Lio had this paranoid thought in his mind that his horsey friend was looking for a repeat of the action. Why? He was convinced the horse was buttering him up; constantly snuffling at his face and hair, licking at his cheeks until saliva dripped down his face. The horse would position itself entirely too close to Lio, invading his personal space as it gazed at him for several long seconds for seemingly no reason at all.

Lio had been feeding it plenty of treats; that had never changed but the sheer amount of affection he was getting now was quickly and efficiently carving away at his self control. But he still couldn't blame it; the horse was innocent here. Lio was the one with the perverted thoughts, seeing things that weren't really there.

Then he made the choice to take the stallion out for a run.

They both were long overdue for some fresh air so a run through the nearby woods seemed like the perfect choice. The trees grew just close enough to split the rays of sunlight in a way that it warmed their skin without being overly hot. Lio kept a loose grip on the reigns, letting the horse lead through the foliage at its desired pace. 

As they went down a slightly worn path, Lio took a deep breath of the crisp air, trying to force himself to focus on the thriving nature around them. Every now and then he would spot colorful birds flitting through the trees; catching sight of a stray squirrel darting into the underbrush. Colorful flowers grew from tangled vines, adding beautiful variety to his surroundings. He almost wanted to pluck a few to take back to the farm with him, surely he had enough open space in his garden to fit the blooms.

It would be nice; and as they ventured deeper into the woods, Lio saw something shimmer in the distance. It was the unmistakable flash of sun on water; a rather large lake centered in the clearing of trees. Lio patted the horse's neck, a smile working its way onto his face.

"That's what you were looking for, huh? A place for us to grab a quick drink, boy?" The animal only snorted but Lio could tell by the way it slightly increased it's speed that he was right on the money. He dismounted as soon as they reached the lake's edge; riding boots quickly shucked off so he could dip his toes into the crystal water.

It was slightly chilled but against his heated skin, it felt divine and he had both feet fully immersed in the water not a second later. His horse seemed content to drink, sipping from the surface while Lio relaxed at the water's edge.

And then his mind began to wander.

He had only meant to watch the horse go about his business but soon enough, he found his gaze straying again. That guilt from before was coming back and yet Lio couldn't make himself look away. The position the animal had chosen was perfect, as if it knew it would give Lio a perfect view of those wonderfully large balls hanging behind its legs. 

Their little trek from earlier had worked up quite a sweat on both their bodies and now that light sheen coated the horse's sack, drawing Lio's focus there. He could almost see the individual drops if he stared hard enough, following the path of the thick veins there. It was as if he were committing the shape to memory; wanting so badly to run his hands over their surface, to heft those heavy balls in his hands. They held so much semen in them, Lio wondered if he'd be able to feel the sperm churning about if he gave them a squeeze.

One hand had drifted to the front of his slacks, fingers lightly tracing at the small tent steadily filling his pants when a low snort shocked him out of his fantasy, eyes wide as he realized he had been caught staring. The horse was watching him with those warm brown eyes, ears twitching in the light breeze around them. Lio could feel his mouth drying as mortification set in and he ducked his head down. Look at me, it's been all of a week and I still can't get my mind out of the gutter; ogling the poor horse like fine meat! He berated himself for his slipping self control, realizing his plan of a relaxing walk amongst the trees had backfired.

And it was only getting worse by the moment as the horse neared him, snuffling at his face again. Lio raised a hand to run his fingers through the animal's fur, scratching it behind the ears just how he knew he liked it. Immediately, the horse rested it's head on his lap, still watching Lio through one eye. If the horse hadn't spotted his growing erection earlier, it could certainly feel it now. 

Lio was struggling as it was to keep himself from moving too much; not wanting to rub himself against the lovely animal in front of him. Hopefully if he focused more on the feel of fur between his fingers, he could ignore his arousal. He even went as far as to try counting the hairs of the horse's mane, threading his fingers through them. But the horse had other ideas; nuzzling it's head deeper into Lio's lap, making him groan as the resulting friction rubbed his member in all the right ways. 

When it did it a second time; snorting as Lio bit his lip to keep from groaning again; he knew for sure his paranoia was anything but. This horse was most certainly on a mission to get into his pants again and Lio couldn't take this teasing any longer. 

He swiftly kissed the horse between the eyes before nudging its head away, cooing when the animal seemed upset by the light pushing. "Shhh, you'll get your chance. I want this so badly too but I need to- my clothes gotta go, first." Lio scrambled to his feet, tossing his clothes off and to the side; momentary relief filling him as his member was freed from his constricting undergarments. He was by the horse's side not a second later, running his hands up and down it's long face as it leaned into his touch.

"I wonder how long you've been waiting for me to touch you again. All this time I've just been denying the both of us, haven't I?" His hands went down the horse's neck, ruffling it's mane as he trailed his fingers further along its body, leaving little kisses between words. "I kept ignoring all the little signs you were giving me; all the nuzzles and soft touches...that one time you knocked me over and I nearly bumped my head against you on the way up."

He recalled it so clearly now; at the time he had only thought the horse was eager to get to its food tray, positioning itself so that Lio came face to face with it's sheath had been only an accident. Now he was certain it was just another sign- a plea for a second round of intimacy. Well he didn't need to be asked a third time, his path of soft touches and lingering kisses brought him to the horse's hindquarters where he could crouch down and get a much closer look at the equipment he had been dreaming about for a week now.

It was just as he remembered it, that dark brown sheath so thick he needed both hands to wrap around it. A pleasant surprise in the form of the horse's dick peeking ever so slightly out of the sheath was there to greet him and Lio made another cooing sound as he knelt closer. He couldn't get his hands on it fast enough, lightly trailing his fingers along the length as it slipped out bit by bit. He left a kiss on the head, tongue swirling around the pebbled surface of the horse's flare a moment later.

He could feel the horse shifting beside him as he continued to kiss and lick at it's cock head, using both hands to coax more inches of cock out. He needed it in his mouth; craved the feeling of it stretching his lips wide so badly. Lio openly moaned as his lips parted, sucking the soft flare into his mouth. Little drops of pre were leaking from the slit already and Lio lapped at them as if they were ambrosia. The taste was absolutely heavenly and his hands worked faster, stroking the glorious beast before him to a thick and throbbing arousal.

It gave a short thrust as if testing the waters, pushing more of its length into Lio's mouth. Yes! Use me like before; pump your hot cum down my throat! Of course with his mouth currently full as it was, Lio couldn't speak any of this aloud but he made his desires clear by relaxing his jaw; opening his throat for the horse to slide in deeper with ease.

Each thrust came faster and longer than the last as the horse effectively began humping his face. Lio's hands continued to stroke what inches of hot flesh weren't currently bulging his neck, groaning on every out thrust. His saliva dripped freely from his lips, wetting the cock and his chest. He could kneel here all day, flicking his tongue over the head when it brushed his lips; gulp down the thick deposits of pre when it reached the back of his throat. It was so hot, so good he'd be panting if he were capable. 

Instead, he merely held his position moaning at every deep thrust into his mouth, stretching his hands out to grab at the horse's sack. His hands squeezed and kneaded the skin there, fondling the animal for all he was worth. He couldn't feel the semen churning just below the surface but he could imagine it. A massively thick load all for him; he'd suck the horse off until it reached it's peak, hosing his throat down with creamy whiteness. It would fill his belly to the point of bloating and then some; until he looked absolutely pregnant.

Just the thought alone made him groan harder than before, his own hips bucking up as he felt his cock give a desperate shudder. Lio couldn't believe he was so close to his own release already just from the act of being used as a sex toy. For the horse's part, it had been snorting repeatedly for a while now, thrusting harder and faster. Those huge balls were so close to his face now as well; Lio couldn't keep himself from closing those last few inches and then they were smacking into his face with every movement. Soft, meaty slaps that filled his vision with throbbing veins; left him smelling nothing but the horse's natural musk.

That was his breaking point; Lio went slack, eyes rolling back as he came completely hands free. He could faintly feel his little spurts of cum splashing his belly and thighs just as the horse reared on its hindlegs for a moment. Then it was cumming as well and all Lio could hear- all he could taste was thick and salty cream. He felt each heavy shot bulge his throat on the way down into his stomach; slurped and swallowed like a nursing babe as his belly was quickly filled.

And yet the load wouldn't stop; a week's worth of being pent up was too much for Lio's body to handle. To keep himself from gagging and choking he had pulled away but that only served to make the rest of his body a target as the horse continued to spray him down with cum. Lio could do nothing but sit there with cum and drool dripping down his chin as long ropes of semen covered his skin.

It got on his face, in his open mouth, coated his pale chest and dribbled down to his groin; a full thirty seconds of hot, hot liquid splashing over him. By the time it was done, Lio was sitting in a puddle of semen cradling his swollen belly. Even though there was a lake not even five feet away, Lio ignored the need to clean himself off, instead running his fingers through the sticky mess. He rubbed the cum on his skin, a nervous giggle escaping him as he looked up at the horse.

"Oh my…..you were pretty full up, huh handsome? Do you feel better now?" The animal shook itself with a low whinny, turning to the side so Lio could spot it's dick. It still hung from the sheath, dripping clear liquid as it waved slightly with the horse shifting it's legs. It almost looked as if it were beckoning him closer and Lio swallowed a sudden rush of saliva, half aware of his hand lightly fondling himself again. 

"Yeah, I'm not fully satisfied either." He trailed off, gaze hooded as the horse seemed to be growing more erect by the second. He could watch that pillar of cock meat stiffening up for hours, his own dick twitching in his hand as he full on stroked himself. He really shouldn't have waited so long- it was only a week but now he just couldn't get enough. 

He used his free hand to scoop some of the mess on his body, bringing it down to his backside where he could smear the sticky wetness into his entrance. It was getting colder by the second but Lio was so desperate for the horse's dick in his ass, he barely felt the difference in temperature. God, he even started with two fingers, groaning at the slight bit of pain but it was easily wicked away with his other hand still jerking his length.

The horse was quietly eyeing him as Lio continued to scissor his fingers into his body, panting ever so slightly. Little slick noises were being generated by his hand, growing increasingly lewd and wet when Lio added a third finger. His gaze was focused hard on the animal's length, already imagining how it would feel to have it inside of him again. He already knew from experience it would hurt- the main reason why he had four fingers in himself now, shivering and shaking as one finger brushed against his prostate.

He jerked his hand off his cock, not ready to cum again so soon and focused more on stretching his entrance as much as possible. Until he was fitting his whole fist inside; back arching as he moaned aloud. His favorite horse took that moment to step closer, nuzzling his face in what Lio considered a kiss and he sighed. It was a breathy broken sound, punctuated by the moans he was pumping out of himself with every thrust of his fist into his ass.

It felt good but it still wasn't enough; it wasn't what he had been dreaming and craving for. No, what he wanted was as hard as he was; leaking thick globs of pre that made Lio's dick twitch hotly. His fist was forgotten, slipped out of his ass as Lio turned himself around. He used both hands to spread his cheeks, looking over his shoulder at the horse.

"Go on, boy, I'm ready for you." The words were barely out of his mouth by the time the beast took him; closing the distance between them in a stride and a half. All Lio's prep work almost seemed pointless; his fist was nothing compared to the wide wide flare of horse cock as it punched it's way into his body. What felt like dozens of inches followed immediately after, stealing Lio's breath away as he groaned. It was painful as he imagined but pleasure was always right at the edge. It was what caused him to roll his hips with the horse, forcing more and more cock into his body despite the painful stretch.

Once the horse started thrusting shallowly, Lio felt as if his whole world had finally come together again. His legs shook beneath him; trembling as gasps and sighs of pleasure escaped him, bucking back as he desperately tried to pull the entirety of the horse's cock into his body. More and more until all he could feel was the way it stretched his insides, carving and molding a path shaped distinctly like animal dick. Until those heavy balls were smacking against his thighs, having Lio see stars in the back of his vision.

He couldn't recall dropping to his hands and feet, ass up as if he were doing yoga but he knew it improved the angle more. His fingers clawed at the grass beneath him as his animal lover seemed to reach impossibly deep inside him. So deep and yet he couldn't spot the flare thanks to all the cum from earlier still rounding his stomach. It jiggled and rippled with the harshness of the thrusts, obscenely lewd in its own way as Lio rode back with speed. He wanted to see it fill up more; absolutely demanded the horse pump so much cum into him, he wouldn't be able to walk from the sheer burden of it all. 

He cried out as he pushed back with the horse, timing himself so each time he bucked his hips, the horse was shoving it's way inside him. Like that, every thrust stole more of his breath away until he felt as if he were hyperventilating; dizzy with arousal as much as he was with the lack of air. It only helped to drive those large balls harder against his frame, making his whole body shake and tremble. 

Sweat dripped down his face, making his hair stick to his cheeks and mouth. "F-faster, hard-harder!" More and more; fuck me like I'm a mare in season. Shoot your cum into me so hard I get pregnant! It was hard to speak out loud but he tried to convey his desires to the animal as much as he could. He openly sobbed when the horse picked up speed, neighing and snorting as it pumped its hips faster, driving its cock into him like a piston.

It moved so fast, Lio could barely tell where the dick started and ended. It felt as if its flared head was everywhere, only really focused on each time it battered his prostate. So hard and so fast, he could barely control himself; his legs were turning to jelly, toes curling in the grass. Before he knew it, his cock was twitching erratically, jerking on its own as spurt after spurt of cum joined the rest of the mess on the ground.

He was truly sobbing now; breathless pleas and praises that the horse was making him feel so good. That it knew just how to fuck him perfectly; senseless babble that made less and less sense until it was nothing but long strings of moans and panting sighs. It was only through some miracle that Lio kept himself from tumbling over as the horse finally reached it's orgasm as well, neighing and snorting before what felt like gallons of cum flooded his system. 

Lio could audibly hear each shot jetting into him, thick and heavy as his gut gurgled and swelled past what he imagined the breaking point was. It should have been impossible the way his stomach bulged; the skin stretched so taut even his belly button had popped out. A cum drunk hiccup left him and Lio swore he could taste semen in the back of his throat. Wondered for one brief moment if it would all suddenly start shooting from his mouth once his belly reached full capacity. 

But thankfully the horse was nearing the end of its orgasm, languid thrusts that only served to push the cum deeper into his body. Then it went still, holding its position as both animal and man revelled in that hazy post orgasm glow. Only after a few minutes of catching his breath did Lio's arms and legs finally give out, toppling over onto his side as his vision swam.

He could barely keep his eyes open; his breathing still slightly erratic as he felt semen steadily drip from his entrance. One hand found his belly as he caressed the bloated skin, immensely pleased with himself for being able to fit it all the second time around. 

Something warm and wet touched his face- the horse licking at his cheeks and Lio raised a weak hand to rub at the fur between its eyes. He tried to coo at it, thank the animal for such a fine job well done but even keeping his eyes open much longer was a challenge he failed at miserably. He'd just have to spoil his friend with treats after his nap.


End file.
